1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to an attachment system and method for attaching either a wall or floor system to a respective floor or wall. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment system and method with a strap and/or anchor for pivotally attaching a wall or floor system to a respective floor or wall.
2. Related Art.
During construction or framing, walls are usually constructed on concrete slabs or wooden floors. Typically, such walls, or the framing for such walls, are formed horizontally on the concrete slab or wood floor, and then tipped upward to a vertical orientation. In addition, the walls must be properly positioned and secured to a concrete slab or wood floor. It will be appreciated that such walls may be exceptionally heavy and difficult to maneuver. The weight and movement of such walls raises serious safety issues. Such walls have been known to slip or continue tipping, causing injury to workers and property damage. In addition, such wall panels are typically secured to the concrete slab by bolts that protrude from the concrete. Thus, such wall panels must be lifted and positioned over the bolts. It is sometimes necessary to employ an expensive crane to lift the walls into position over the bolts. In addition, aligning the bolts with holes in the wall is difficult and inaccurate.
Similarly, wooded floor systems arc often attached to concrete walls. A perimeter or rim joist is often attached around the concrete wall to support the floor.